buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Fare Thy Well, Buddyfight Wiki (Final Blogpost)
.........Hey everyone. Lots of things have happened lately, and it has given me a reason to just...sit down and think about what I am doing, what I should be doing, and how things at hand are looking. And I have come to this conclusion: I am quitting the wiki. Its really unfortunate, but I am just too emotionally invested in this site and the unavoidable downfall of this site is just going to further make me more and more depressed. I have put in so much time into trying to make this a good place for the community. For almost 3 years now. While my first year was....me being a general douche, I have worked on and managed to better my ways, but the damage is done, and we are all to blame for this. But mostly us admins. I just recently became an admin, but I have been here since the site started, so hear me out... Most of us who have been here since the early days, know, or is denying, the fact that this wiki has been a really mess of a place, with how some of the admins have behaved in the past. Nikon deleting pages for no reason other than being moody and Maddog being a really power-hungry twat (No offense meant, guys), and this behavior has continued to this day, albeit at a smaller scale, and that has driven people away. I hardly see anyone of the people that were here from the early days, actually appear on the wiki anymore. People like HunterSerge only ocassionally post and have just vanished without a trace otherwise. This site has been deemed trash and unprofessional ever since it started, and we have people from various sites continuously giving us flack. Adn that is why I cant stand by and watch it anymore. Knowing that the site is going to have this negative thorn in the side until the end of the game, and with new and better sites like Buddyspoiler coming, all we really have left is the comment sections that nobody really interacts on anymore, the episodes, and the community blog posts. The lack of communication and engagement between users is what really hurts me the most. There is hardly any discussion, nothing to be said, unless someone like FoLcrates comes and starts controversial topics. And that is just unhealthy. And I have even tried to get people together with my Discord group, but even there, I see people that just come online, and never say anything. So....as a member of this community, and a veteran for Buddyfight in general: I am genuinely disappointed in how we have let this site get so bad. How I have let it get this way. Sure, its a bit better now, but..no. Just the last few days, I have recieved flack in regards to the wiki. "Its not up to date", "It lacks pictures", "You just wait for Buddyspoiler to update", and at this point...I cant deal with it anymore. As I said, I am too emotionally invested and it really hurts me that this website has such a negative following. So, lastly....I will just say that I will pack my stuff and end it here. I had a good run, but...what else can I do about it, really? I will pop back in and check on the new cards and all that, but dont expect to actually see me on this wiki. If you want Buddyfight episode reviews, just find my youtube channel or something, I dont care. If you do want to make contact or anything: https://discord.gg/0zIZ6WKHfmgsgVXW ..... The ironic thing is that nobody is going to read this blog, because thats just how this website is... Sayonara, see you around someday... Category:Blog posts